


Veil of Elysium

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Alternating, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, Silence, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of C.C./Kallen. Maybe kindness wasn’t as bad as she thought. Takes place during the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil of Elysium

C.C. and Kallen knew that they were on the same side, so there was no need for any animosity. Still, Kallen could not help but feel that there was something unnatural about the green-haired girl. C.C. knew that as well, which was just fine with her. She was used to being seen as inhuman, at least only if Kallen thought so.

But now, the pilot had grown used to her presence. It was fair to stand by her, in the shared cause the Black Knights held. "It would be a kindness," Zero had once said to Kallen, "if you would get to know her."

After all that she had endured, Kallen could care less about kindness. But she cared about the mission, her comrades in arms, and her freedom. C.C. did seem precious and unusual as a whole, and the pilot saw a barrier around the girl, as if it was to guard herself from the world.

The pilot knew that all too well.

Then Kallen and C.C. sat next to each other, in the room, with no else around, and they had moved closer to each other. Their hands twined slightly, and lingered. Kallen held her breath, and looked at C.C.

Their gazes met.

C.C.'s gaze softened, and Kallen found herself resisting the urge to pull her hand way. Their hands stayed together, and didn't part. She then smiled back at the girl, and then realized that maybe kindness wasn't as bad as she thought.

From the veil of Elysium, it was a miracle of fate that had brought them together. C.C. knew that and she was sure that Kallen knew that as well.


End file.
